Desesperacion
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Saga piensa que cometio un error con Mu, y dejar de verlo lo atormenta. SagaxMu


El maestro Kurumada es dueño de estos hermosos personajes :3 yo solo los tome prestados para hacerle esta historia a una personita muy especial en mi vida

Para ti Mu ^^

______________________________________________________________________

Podía sentir la mirada celeste que le clavaba en la nuca, podía oír la respiración agitada que provenía de su pecho, podía oler el perfume dulce que emanaba su cuerpo. Cada parte de el era una tentación, una tentación prohibida. Pero aun así había logrado controlar sus impulsos de forma irreprochable, pero todo tenía su límite.

Por mas fuerte que fuese, por mas caballero poderoso y renombrado que fuese, no podía resistir a las lagrimas de la persona amada, lo volvía loco y lo hacia sentir impotente.

Su autocontrol se quebró, sellando los labios de esa persona con los propios en un beso corto pero cargado de amor, un beso prohibido.

-Saga?

No contestó… se quedó mirando la nada. No quería voltear para ver ese rostro que tanto amaba cargado de rechazo y desprecio. No lo toleraría.

-Saga… mírame…

-Vete Mu… olvida lo que paso.

-No puedo olvidarlo… escúchame…

-No quiero escucharte Mu… solo vete y déjame solo…

Y se fue… aunque no había vuelto la mirada, sabia que se había marchado unos minutos después.

Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas desde entonces…

-Oye Saga… andas medio muerto desde hace varios días, hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-Estoy bien Camus.

-Eso no es lo que tu rostro me dice.

Camus se acerco a su compañero y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tienes algún problema? Pasa algo con Kanon?

-No Camus, estoy bien. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Saga le dedico una sonrisa algo apagada, pero eso no evito que Camus se sonrojara ligeramente.

-No es necesario que agradezcas, eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti.

-Descuida, estaré bien.

No hubo rastro de Mu en todo el día. A Saga no le sorprendió, estaba seguro que lo evitaba, pero los días fueron pasando y Mu seguía sin aparecer, nadie hablaba de el y la casa de Aries estaba vacía.

La desesperación de Saga fue en aumento cuando comenzó a preguntar y ninguno le dio una respuesta. No había nadie en todo el templo que supiese donde se encontraba Mu. La única que podía saberlo era Athena, pero ella no se encontraba en el santuario tampoco.

Sabia que estaba bien, no podía haberle pasado algo y que nadie supiese, además su cosmo no se había agotado, lo sentía. También sabia que no podía haber huido de el. Por mas fuerte que fuese su rechazo, era un caballero de Athena, y jamás la abandonaría por esto.

Pero no verlo estaba volviendo loco a Saga. Lo único que hizo fue correr hasta la casa de Aries y derramar todas las lagrimas que le provocaban la ausencia de Mu.

-Saga?

El aludido volteo, esperanzado. Pero en vez de ver el cabello violáceo que tanto amaba, solo vio el azulado.

-Ah, eres tu Camus…

-Que haces en la casa de Mu? Y porque estas llorando?

Saga se seco los ojos con el puño, sin mucha discreción, Camus ya lo había visto.

-Olvídalo, porque estas aquí?

-Porque seguí tu corrida desesperada y me preocupe… vas a decirme que tienes?

-No es nada Camus.

-La gente no llora por nada.

-Yo si.

-Menos tú.

Las lágrimas volvían a humedecer los ojos, y no podía detenerlas por más que quisiera.

-Tu sabes donde esta Mu?

-Ya te lo dije, hace días que no se nada de el…

-Entiendo…

Cubrió su rostro con una mano, comenzando a sollozar. Camus se acerco velozmente y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Saga, amigo… porque estas sufriendo tanto?

-Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo Camus?

Dijo Saga entre sollozos en el hombro de su amigo. Camus medito la respuesta.

-Si, soy humano después de todo.

-Somos caballeros.

-No dejamos de ser humanos.

-De que te has arrepentido?

Camus suspiro.

-No creo que sea de que me eh arrepentido, sino de que me arrepentiré…

-No entiendo.

Camus agarró el mentón de Saga y poso sus labios sobre los de el. Géminis no puedo reaccionar y ninguno de los dos noto el cosmo que se les acercaba.

-Camus?... Saga?

Su beso se corto y voltearon la mirada. Saga se horrorizó al ver a Mu, finalmente, parado en la majestuosa entrada.

-M…Mu…

Aries no se quedó más tiempo y corrió lejos de su propia casa.

-Mu!!

Saga se le quedo mirando partir, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

-Que esperas Saga? Síguelo.

-Pero… Camus… tu…

-No importa, ve y síguelo… me molesta ver tu cara de muerto.

Saga miro a su amigo un momento y le sonrío.

-Te lo agradezco.

Géminis corrió. Lo mas rápido que pudo siguiendo la esencia de la persona que tanto amaba. Corrió hasta que la encontró, solo en los jardines… llorando.

-Mu?

-Perdón por haber interrumpido.

-No… no interrumpiste nada Mu… Camus y yo…

-Se que lo estaban haciendo, no es necesario que me lo expliques. – Dijo el caballero notoriamente molesto.

-Porque estas enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

-Claro que si.

Mu lo miro con odio, mientras las lágrimas le cruzaban en rostro.

-Bueno… como no quieres que me enfade? Me besas a mí y de repente vas y besas a Camus? Acaso tienes un cartel que dice "regalo besos"? Esos actos son indignantes en un caballero.

-Oye, yo no bese a Camus, él me beso a mi.

-Eres un idiota.

Saga no sabia si enfadarse de verdad o echarse a reír. Claramente Mu le estaba haciendo una terrible escena de celos. Eso le parecía algo adorable, pero le molestaba que pensara así de él.

Se acercó de forma lasciva y tomó su mentón, acercándolo. Mu se sonrojó inmediatamente ante esos ojos tan tiernos y sinceros.

-A mi solo me gusta besar a una persona.

Finalmente terminó la distancia, juntando sus labios en un beso suave. El cerebro de Mu intento resistirse, pero su cuerpo no lo apoyaba.

Se rindió ante esos adorables labios y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo mas y profundizando el beso. Saga logró entreabrir los labios de su acompañante e introdujo su lengua. Mu gimió ante el contacto íntimo de sus bocas, lo que provocó aun más excitación en el cuerpo de saga.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Saga acariciaba cada parte de las caderas de Mu, mientras que este lo atraía todo lo posible para no soltar el beso. Pero estaban en los jardines, era un lugar demasiado público. Saga se separo uso centímetros.

-Ven… sígueme…

Mu obedeció, y ambos recorrieron todo el santuario hasta llegar a la casa de Géminis. Aries entro con precaución, sabía como iba a terminar todo, pero un detalle lo estaba incomodando.

-Saga… estamos en el templo… no podemos…

-Solo cállate Mu.

Saga se acerco para volver a juntar sus labios y Mu ya no pudo quejarse más. No importaba si estaban en el templo o si estaba en la casa que Saga compartía con Kanon… finalmente estaban mostrando lo mucho que se amaban.

Afortunadamente para ambos, ninguno tenia puesta su armadura, lo que facilitaba mucho el trabajo. Saga arrinconó a Mu contra la pared y bajó sus caricias a sus piernas. Aries no se quedo atrás y levanto una para enrollarla sobre la cintura de su amante, juntando más sus cuerpos y haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran sobre la ropa, produciendo un placer exquisito en ambos.

Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas. Mu había desnudado el torso de Saga y comenzaba a besarle el pecho, mientras que el otro soltaba suspiros de placer. Aries se detuvo divertido en una de los pezones de Saga, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo llevando al caballero a una sensación por demás placentera.

Sus labios siguieron recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de Saga, hasta que se encontró con el borde del pantalón.

Lentamente empezó a quitárselo, y besó con suavidad la hombría de Géminis sobre la ropa interior. Saga gemía y arqueaba la espalda levemente con cada beso, se llevo una mano a la boca al sentir como Mu se deshacía de su ropa interior y comenzaba a lamer su miembro como un pequeño pero sensual minino.

Metió el miembro completo en su humedad cavidad y comenzó a degustarlo, llenándolo de placer el sabor y los gemidos de Saga. Ambos estaban al límite, pero aun no podían acabar.

Mu saboreó un buen rato la longevidad de Saga hasta que se detuvo y volvió a sus labios, encantándolos con desesperación.

Saga se abalanzo sobre Mu, quedando por encima de el y se deshizo de sus ropas inferiores, masturbando de forma magistral la hombría de Mu, llevándolo a un éxtasis completo.

Aries gemía de placer, llenando de alegría los oídos de Saga. Lentamente su mano abandono el miembro de su amante para acariciar su entrada, provocando mas gemidos. Metió un dedo y Mu se arqueó levemente, dejo que se acostumbrara un momento para luego meter los dos restantes. Mu ahogó un grito que de a poco se fue tornando más placentero.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Saga saco los dedos y se acomodo sobre el. Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío a esos ojos verdes que lo observaban con tanto cariño.

Lentamente su miembro entro en la cavidad ya dilatada de Mu, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y provocándole unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Esto alteró un poco a Saga, que intento calmarlo.

-Mu… Te amo…

-Sa…Saga…

Géminis comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que la cavidad de Mu se acostumbraba a la sensación. Los gritos de dolor de Aries se fueron trasformando en gemidos de placer. Pronto, Saga le daba fuertes embestidas al cuerpo de Mu.

-Ahh… Saga… no te detengas!!

Saga entraba y salía del cuerpo de Mu con fuerza, entrando hasta donde más podía, haciendo que el pequeño caballero sufriera las sensaciones más placenteras y llenara de gemidos la casa

-Mu… me amas?

-Te amo… Saga… te amo… siempre te eh amado…

Saga no detenía las embestías, y cada palabra y gemido que Mu hacia provocaba deliciosas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Ya… no puedo…. Saga… voy a correrme….

-Hagámoslo juntos Mu…

Saga dio las ultimas y fuertes embestidas, provocando que Mu acabara en el vientre de ambos, segundos después Saga lo imitó, corriéndose dentro de el, lo que provocó el último y mas delicioso gemido de Mu.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos y abrazados. Saga beso la frente de Mu.

-Lo que hicimos fue un sacrilegio Saga.

-Tal vez… pero no me arrepiento.

Mu se acomodo en el pecho de Saga y cerró los ojos.

-Yo tampoco.

Fin


End file.
